Forget Me Not
by simply-awsome
Summary: He's not evil, but he kills. My friends don't trust him, but I do. In fact, I love him. I'm happy with him. But Kami seems to love watching me suffer. He loves tearing me away from the people that I love, over and over again. I just hope that one day, everything'll be okay.


Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha

This idea came to me after reading all those stories of Bankotsu and Kagome's 'forbidden love'. I've been wanting to write a story with lots of Bankotsu in it and this was the perfect opportunity! Here's the only problem- I'm also working on two other stories right now, so my updates might not be as fast as I'd like them to be. But otherwise, I'm super excited about this :)

:) :)

I know he watches me. I can sense him. He knows that I know. He is, after all, a trained killer. I know he protects me. I can feel it when I go to sleep. I know he fights for me. I can see it when he challenges my companions. I know he lusts for me. I can see it in his eyes when we part. I know that I love him. I can feel it in my heart. I wish I could run away with him. But things are never that simple. I am tied to my group of friends with a promise. I have to fulfill my promise. He knows that. And I know that he will wait for me.

:) :)

I tucked in my little friend and bid him goodnight. Usually, I would cuddle up with him, but I was off to see _him. _My belly lurched as I thought of his beautiful blue eyes. I sat by the fire and watched the flames dance as the rest of my friends slowly fell into a deep sleep. It had been a tiring day. But I was much to excited to be tired. I hadn't seen him in over a week. I waited until Inuyasha, my hanyou companion, let out a soft snore before I stood to my feet. He appeared in the shadows behind the trees. I made my way towards him but I was too slow. Before I took even a step, he had me scooped up in his arms. He walked into the forest, cradling me close to his chest. We stopped by a large lake. I stared at the full moon in awe.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmured into my ear before placing me, gently, onto my feet. I could not stop the blush that spread across my cheeks. We stood side by side, staring out onto the lake. "How's the traveling going?" he asked me, breaking the silence. I glanced at him.

"It's okay," I muttered. He always brought out the shyness in me. I was never shy, but when he was around, I felt like the whole world was watching me, waiting for me to say something. He was comforting, but he was also beautiful. I couldn't help being a bit self conscious around him. I felt his gaze on my face and turned away, trying to hide my darkening cheeks.

"I don't get it," he said, taking me in his arms. His cheek rested on my head. "How come you're so brave when you're in battle? How come when you're with me, you're so…uncomfortable?"

"I'm not uncomfortable," I whispered. "You just make me a little nervous." My arms wrapped around his torso.

He let out a light chuckle. "The great Kagome's nervous?" he teased.

"I get nervous! Like that time when Inuyasha almost died, or the time when you almost died, or the time when I almost died-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," he said. He let go of me and sat down, gesturing me to do the same. I plopped down and crossed my legs in an Inuyasha fashion. The thought made me giggle. I was turning more and more into Inuyasha every day. "Are you…are you okay?"

His question startled me. "What do you mean?"

His blue eyes met mine before looking away uncomfortably. "I mean…Inuyasha's mated with Kikyou now. Are you okay with that? Are you…hurting?"

A giggle escaped my lips. "You're worried about me."

"Of course I am," he muttered. "I'm always worried about you. You're so clumsy!"

I glared at him. "Now you're just being mean," I pouted. "And what does me hurting about Inuyasha have anything to do with me being clumsy?"

"So you admit it! You _know_ you're clumsy!" He grinned at me, chuckling as I narrowed my eyes. His expression grew grim as he spoke again. "But are you hurting? Do you still love him?"

My eyes fell to the ground, not sure how to tell him how I felt about my hanyou friend. "I am hurt. It's hard to not be hurt after your supposed lover runs off with some other girl. He did come back…I'm not sure whether he came back to apologize or to look for Naraku, but I'm guessing it's the latter. He brought Kikyou along and I'm forced to see them together every single day. But the pain isn't so bad. It's not the _'I'm gonna' die without him'_ type of pain. I guess I'm just feeling…betrayed, in a way. I did love him, but after I met-" I cut off, blushing when I realized that I had almost blurted out my feelings to him.

"After you met who, Kagome?" he asked, moving closer to me. My thoughts clouded over as his eyes looked right into mine. He smelt so good…"Answer me," he demanded.

I shivered as his breath washed over my face. "What?"

"Who did you meet? Who did you meet that made you forget Inuyasha?" he whispered. "Tell me, Kagome."

My eyes slid shut. "I-I can't."

"Why not?" I didn't see his crestfallen expression, but I did hear the hurt in his voice.

"Because you're not letting me think. You're too close." My face grew hot again.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I had that type of affect on you," he said. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Open your eyes."

I did. I relaxed when I realized he was a safe distance away. "Now, what did you want to know?"

His smirk was still there. "Who changed your feelings for Inuyasha?"

I let out a small sigh, smiling at him. "Well, he didn't really change my feelings for Inuyasha. _He _made me feel things that I'd never felt before. He made me fall in love with _him."_

"Who? Who do you love?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I love _you, _Bankotsu."

He gave me a brilliant smile before his lips crashed on mine. My heart beat quickened and I let out a small whimper. When we pulled back, I was gasping for air. "W-wait!" I cried, before he could attack me again with his delightful lips. His brow furrowed.

"What?"

"I-I…I have a question," I muttered, blushing.

He gave me an encouraging smile. "Go on."

"I have to know," I said, trying to gather up my courage to ask him. "H-how many lives have you taken this week?"

He stared at me, his eyes widening slightly. "What?"

"How many lives-"

"I heard you the first time," he snapped. His beautiful blue eyes glared at me. "Why do you want to know?"

I looked at the ground, not meeting his gaze. "I'm a priestess. I-I can't…if-"

"10."

I gasped, my eyes widening. I stared at him in shock. "10?" My stomach dropped when he nodded. "B-but you told me that you stopped-"

"It was a lie."

I stared at his expressionless face, not believing what he was saying. "N-no! You don't lie!"

"I'm a mercenary, Kagome."

"Then…" I blinked back my tears. "I-I can't-"

"I thought you loved me," he said, his eyes growing cold.

"I never _loved _you," I whispered, watching as his eyes flashed with hurt. "I _still_ love you. I'll always love you."

His cold mask disappeared and he gave me a warm smile. "Then what's the problem?"

"You're a killer."

"Will you leave me?"

I tried not to show my inner turmoil at the simple question. Of course I didn't want to leave him. I loved him more then I had ever loved anyone in my whole life. I wanted to stay right here, in his arms. But I had a duty to complete. And he was the enemy. He was evil. A sharp pang ran through my body at the thought. No- he wasn't evil. He could never be evil. But what about the lives he had taken? My eyes filled with tears at the thought of the suffering families. I felt his hands gently wipe away my tears, gently caress my face and I refused to believe it. How could these hands, the ones that were so gentle when they touched me, hurt someone who was completely innocent? They couldn't…they wouldn't…but they had. A sob wracked my body as I looked for some sort of answer.

"You don't have to decide now," he whispered to me. I could see the pain that my tears caused him in his eyes. I could see his love for me, the tenderness. And I just cried harder. "N-no…don't cry Kagome." I was lifted and placed gently in his lap, his arms holding me tightly, as if he was afraid that if he let go, I would vanish. "Shhh, don't cry," he muttered in my ear. "Please…please don't cry."

"I-I love you. I love you so much," I whimpered. "But those people…my duty…my promise…I don't know what to-"

"Shhh. It'll be okay, it'll be okay." Bankotsu rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair. I felt myself relax in his arms. "I'll always be with you, no matter what. I'll stop killing for you. I'll do anything for you," he said gently.

A small smile spread across my face and my tears stopped. "Will you wait? A little while longer?" I felt him nod.

"As long as I get to see you again tomorrow."

I sighed. "I don't want to leave," I admitted, cuddling closer to his warmth. He chuckled.

"Then stay. Stay the night," he said. I grinned.

"As long as you don't try anything."

"I won't make any promises," he laughed. I sighed, wanting to fall asleep surrounded by his earthy scent. And I would've, if I hadn't been thrown into the icy waters of the lake. A shriek tore from my lips as I treaded water, gasping for air. Bankotsu stood at the shore, laughing at me.

"Bankotsu!" I shrilled, unable to stop the giggles that bubbled up from my chest. He simply stuck his tongue out, like a child, and waded into the dark waters.

"You know, there could be anything in this lake. Fishes, yokai…" he gave me a teasing smile. "The Great Bald Serpent."

I raise a brow, trying not to smile. "Oh yeah? And what does this 'Great Bald Serpent' look like?"

Strong arms wrapped around me. "He's very bald," he whispered into my ear. I giggled. "Not a trace of any hair on his bald body."

"And how would you know that?" I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I've seen him. He's very ugly though. Nowhere near my standards, so I had to let him go," he sighed. "But you know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

His breath tickled my cheek. "That he would be a perfect match for you. The same green skin, the same swampy smell-"

I laughed as I splashed him with water. "You're such a jerk!"

He laughed along with me, pulling me back against him. My arms wrapped around his neck. "I was kidding," he said. I giggled.

"I know, you jerk."

"You have beautiful skin," he told me, his fingers trailing down my arm. "And you smell like vanilla and lilacs." He buried his nose in my neck and inhaled.

I blushed, my eyes sliding shut. His fingers ran up and down my bare arms, making me shiver in delight. "Are you cold?" he asked me, pulling away. I simply shook my head.

"Just a little tired."

Bankotsu smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "You know, I think that I forgot to say something to you," he said.

I frowned, confused. "What-"

"I love you too."

My eyes closed in bliss as his lips ravished mine.

:) :)

I tried to make it super sweet :) As you can see, Kagome is a bit torn at the moment.

Did anyone notice that she didn't say Bankotsu's name until she told him that she loved him?

Well, thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon :)

I love you all! And don't forget to review!


End file.
